James Maslow
James David Maslow (born July 16, 1990) is an American actor and singer. He is best known for playing the role of James Diamond on Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush, and is a member of the boy band with the same name. He also showed up in a episode of'' ICarly starring as Shane. Life and Career Maslow was born in New York, and raised in La Jolla, California. Maslow began training as a singer at the age of 6 when his parents made him sing in the San Diego Children's Choir. He attended La Jolla and Torrey Pines elementary schools, Muirlands Middle School, and San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts. He had a small role in the San Diego Opera's production of ''La bohème when he was 10 years old. He attended acting camp at the La Jolla Playhouse, got his first agent when he was 14, and in high school starred as Danny Zuko in Grease and as Maurius in Les Misérables. He quit the School of Creative and Performing Arts mid-way through the 10th grade and switched to Coronado School of the Arts. He made his television debut as Shane in a iCarly episode "iSaw Him First".He has a scar on his elbow, which he received while performing a hockey-related stunt for the first episode of Big Time Rush. Maslow is Jewish. In an interview with Clevver TV, when asked his favorite holiday, he replied Hanukkah. James is known for been very funny, clever and cool. According to his Co-mates, he's an excellent friend. When he is acting he is conceited, a player, cute, and is not very bright but when he is not acting he is generous, cute, and smart as seen on "Brain Surge",when he won 1st place and got slimed. Biography: Singer, dancer and actor James Maslow stars in the new Nickelodeon live-action comedy series Big Time Rush, as music group member James, who has the biggest ego of all his friends and believes that he and the group are the coolest guys ever. After moving around in his early years, Maslow’s family settled in La Jolla, Calif. when he was six years old. Maslow joined the San Diego Children’s Choir, igniting a passion for singing and performing. “Some of my favorite memories are singing at the San Diego Padres game with the Children’s Choir and performing in La Boheme with the San Diego Opera,” he said. Determined to be an entertainer, he transferred in eighth grade to San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts, despite that it was thirty miles away and he would have to rise before dawn to catch the bus to school and then endure a four hour bus ride home. He later attended the independent study program at the Coronado School of the Arts, choosing the arts over his other great love…football. Recently, Maslow guest starred on iCarly as the cute boy who causes a rift between best friends Carly and Sam when they fight over who saw him first. He also stars in the independent feature film Mean. “Singing is what got me into everything and made me fall in love with this industry,” Maslow said. “Both singing and acting are so rewarding that I couldn’t pick between the two.” Thankfully, he doesn’t have to choose as his new role allows him to do it all. He adds, “The great thing about playing James is that as an actor, I get to take it to the extreme. It’s fun to show off when you’re being asked to do that — as my character is completely self-absorbed and is always making a fool of himself.” When he is not working, Maslow enjoys surfing, riding horses and mountain climbing. This past June, he climbed Mt. Whitney, the tallest mountain in the continental U.S. A singer/songwriter, he also plays the guitar and piano. Maslow also trains in Saito Ninjutsu, a form of martial arts his father introduced him to at the age of 10. Maslow spends much of his time on the 5 freeway driving back and forth from San Diego to Los Angeles and hopes to lay down roots in L.A. soon with his yellow Labrador, Falco. Trivia *James Maslow's Twitter: @jamesmaslow *Middle Name: David *Date of Birth: July 16, 1990 *Place of Birth: New York City, NY *Height: 6’1 *Favorite color: Green *Favorite TV show: Entourage *Favorite flower: Poppy *Favorite book: Ender’s Game *In school: Did pretty good, got mostly A’s *Favorite animal: Horse *Favorite band: Maroon 5 *Favorite Holiday: Hanukkah *Favorite sport: Football *Favorite football team: Chargers *Favorite Cereal: Cinnamon Toast Crunch *Favorite superhero: Spiderman. *He started living by himself when he was 17. *He appeard in iCarly episode iSaw Him First. *When he was 6 years old, he was in a terrible car crash that broke his skull, back ,and a few more bones and almost got him paralyzed but because he was young, he healed fast and a few months later he was doing everything he loves, like nothing happen. The doctor weas surprised at this. Gallery Click here Category:Band Members Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Singers